Hold On
by kt2785
Summary: This is a oneshot of the thoughts going through Sawyer's head when Juliet was being pulled away from him. Hope you like it!


**A/N: This is a first person story told from Sawyer's perspective of the last 15 minutes.**

It all happened so fast. I watched Phil drop dead in front of him. I never really liked the guy anyway in the 3 years they knew each other. When I stood back up I could hear Juliet screaming. I heard Kate yelling my name. She was yelling it over and over again. Sawyer. Sawyer. It was a name I hadn't heard in 3 years. I was LaFleur to everyone, but Juliet. Juliet always called me James. I saw Kate on the ground holding onto a chain, but there was no sign of Juliet. Where was she? She was down the hole. She was still screaming. I could hear her pained sobs even from where I was standing.

"Juliet!" I screamed. She was only 10 feet away from me, but climbing over the debris to get to her, proved to be more difficult than I anticipated. My feet slipped beneath me as I tried to go faster to get to her. I'm coming, I thought as Kate continued to yell my name. There was panic in Kate's voice, which wasn't helping matters. I knew I had to hurry, and I was doing the best I could. Even though it only took a few seconds from the time Kate first yelled "Sawyer" till now, it seemed like it took me an eternity to get to her. I got there as Juliet's fingers slipped off the metal bar. Without thinking, I reached down and snatched her hand in mine.

"Where do you think you're going?" _You're not leaving me here. Hold on. _As I looked into her terrified eyes, I knew that this would probably be the last time I would look into those eyes. I refused to give up though. She was going to use her arm muscles and pull herself up. Come on Juliet! Don't give up. I saw the chains tightening around her. I didn't know if her pained yells were because she was terrified or being slowly crushed. I decided it was a little of both.

"Kate, help me get those chains off," I said. I knew that Kate wouldn't be able to reach without falling in too, but she would try. She was reaching with all her might. I saw her. "Hold on." _That's right baby, hold on. Hold on._

"I can't, I can't," she answered. She was crying. She knew it was the last moment of her life too.

"I can't reach," Kate strained. I didn't pay attention to Kate. I knew that Kate wouldn't be able to reach, but she kept on trying. I stared at Juliet and tried to calm her down. Maybe if she calmed down I could pull her up easier. I fought with the strength of this electromagnetism crap. The same electromagnetic pull that took our plane down.

"You hold on! I got you. Don't you leave me," I begged. She was still straining against the chains around her waist. She wasn't looking at me anymore. She was looking at everything around my head. All the stuff that was about to land on top of her. Suddenly her face became less panicked. She looked almost calm.

"It's ok," she whispered.

"DON'T you leave me! You hold on," I said, seeing the inevitable look on her face. She was giving up. How the hell could she give up on me. Stop! Don't give up on me. Hold on to my hand! Our fingers were so slippery from the sweat. She was beginning to slip down.

"I love you," she sobbed.

"No. You don't let go," I knew she was giving up. I could see it in her eyes. I still didn't tear my eyes away from hers, even though the eyes staring back at me were betraying me and about to leave me alone.

"I love you James," she said again.

"No," I shook my head. I refused to say I love you. I didn't want to say it because saying I love you was giving up, and I'm not going to give up on her. She never gave up on me in 3 years, and I wasn't giving up on her.

"I love you so much," she said. Her fingertips were the only think left for me to hold on to. I should have screamed I love you too, but I couldn't. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I couldn't even muster enough strength to re-grip her fingers. She slipped from my fingers and screamed.

"No! No! Juliet! No!" I exclaimed. I couldn't hear anything around me except my own sobs. I would have gone down there with her. I wanted all the metal around me to crush me and push me into the pit too. I didn't want to be here without her. I put my face against my arms and hoped it would all be over soon. Finally I heard Kate yelling at me.

"Come on Sawyer!" she exclaimed. "We have to go! She's gone. Sawyer! Jack help me!"

They both pulled me away from the hole where Juliet was. Did she survive the fall? Was it possible that she was ok? Please just a sign. I fought against Jack and Kate as they held me back. I tried to go back to the hole, but Jack was stronger at the moment. My arms felt like jell-o. I could feel my legs giving out too. Jack was holding me back and Kate was standing in front of me holding my shoulders. There were tears streaming down her face too and she was shaking her head.

Suddenly everything lit up white. She did it. She got to the bomb in time. I closed my eyes, and hoped when I opened them I would be safe on the airplane, and Juliet would be alive and well.

**A/N: Ok…so I'm pretty much one of the biggest skaters out there. I love them and I think that they are completely supposed to be together, but seriously. This ending was one of the saddest things I've ever seen on Lost period. This convinced me that Sawyer and Juliet were totally in love. She loved him so much and he loved her too. It was completely emotional. I was sobbing. When it went to commercial after Juliet was pulled into the pit, I was sad and then mad I was going "Elizabeth Mitchell is a liar! She said in the interview she didn't die!" And then of course the end happened and I was freaking out even more. I really hope that they bring Juliet back some how. Granted, I don't really want her to get back together with Sawyer. I want Sawyer to have his mourning period…which should last actually most of season 6, and then Kate can comfort him and eventually they can be together, but I still want to see Juliet alive and well. She's one of my favorites. I can't believe we have to wait another 8 months. I don't know if I can do it. Anyway what did you think? Of my story and/or the finale. Lots of reviews would bring a smile to my face!**


End file.
